1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a stator core, and more specifically to a manufacturing apparatus for a stator core to punch stator laminations from a metal strip, and to stack and press groups of stator laminations to form stator cores.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional manufacturing process of a stator core has three steps. The first step is to punch stator laminations from a metal strip by a pressing machine and then remove the stator laminations. The second step is to stack the stator laminations manually. The third step is to press groups of the stator laminations by a riveting machine. However, to stack the stator laminations manually in the second step wastes manpower so three modifications are provided to save manpower.
The first modification: a cylinder is mounted in a pressing machine and is located in a chip-removing groove of the pressing machine. A receiving plate is mounted on a top of the cylinder. Multiple satellite equipments such as hydraulic pressure, pneumatic pressure, electrical control and photoelectric equipments are mounted on the pressing machine. The operations of the satellite equipments are cooperated to save manpower. The first modification has large quantities of satellite equipments and the equipment cost and maintenance cost are still high.
The second modification: a stacking mold is mounted on a high speed punching equipment to save manpower. However, the second modification still has the problems of high equipment and maintenance costs.
The third modification: a control box, a seat, a cylinder, a frame and a piston rod are mounted on a pressing machine to save manpower. However, the third modification still has the problems of high equipment and maintenance costs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a manufacturing apparatus for a stator core to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.